pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tutoría de Pokeespectaculos/Lau
Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡Bienvenidos alumnos! Espero que salgáis de aquí con un alto nivel, capaces de comeros el mundo y de publicar uno o más libros. ¡Quién sabe, quizás lleguéis a ser famosos! Si tenéis alguna duda, podéis contactar conmigo meidante mi discusión o mi msn, colocado en mi usuario. Uso más el de anabel .3. Muchos libros y mucha suerte. Antes de nada Primero, os quiero pedir una sola cosa. Leed. Leed mucho. Es lo que hará que vuestra mente se cultive, y automáticamente memorizaréis las palabras (y por lo tanto no tendréis faltas ortográficas) además de pasar unas horas increíbles, metidos completamente en la historia. Leed, chicos. Leed. Alumnos Alivo Marco Bradon Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png King Ainhoa Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Carol Lobi Moka Sapphy Tarea de esta semana Bueno, cada domingo se publicará una tarea que debéis publicar aquí mismo a lo largo de la semana. El sábado por la noche (hora española) será el momento en el que yo ponga las notas u observaciones sobre vuestra tarea. El que no lo entregue tendrá una falta anotada en su expediente. Por cierto, cada uno tendrá su propio espacio asignado para colocar el texto que haya tenido que escribir. Bien, la primera tarea de esta semana consiste en lo siguiente: #Coged una chuche/cualquierotroalimento y observadlo. #Coméoslo y saboreadlo con paciencia. #Una vez tragado, escribid las sensaciones que os haya podido causar, con su visión, gusto, tacto o incluso olor. #Y por favor, no os limitéis a "Es una chuche de color rosa, sabe a fresa y me gustó mucho **Babyface**" Quiero al menos 50 palabras :3 ¡Adelante, alumnos! Texto de Alivo Cogí la pequeña bolsita multicolor, y rasgué el borde. “Peta Zetas” leí, hacía mucho tiempo que no los probaba, recordaba un sabor dulce pero nada más. Empecé a comérmelos, estallaban de manera graciosa en los bordes de mi boca, efectivamente, estaban muy dulces, es más eran empalagosos, y aunque tenían un ligero toque ácido, empalagaban, de esa manera se me pegaban dentro de los dientes, haciéndome disfrutar un buen rato de sus estallidos y su sabor de fresa. ~~ Penalización por faltas de ortografía: 0'0 Nota: 5'15 Observaciones: Empezaste bien. Esa forma de recordar y tal no está mal, ya que informas al lector de algo importante, de tus experiencias y así. Luego empezaste a decaer. Para empezar, los signos de puntuación están fatal, solo hay que leerlo bien para mirar todas esas comas. Si lo lees en alto, ves que te falta el tiempo para respirar por la falta de puntos. Eso deberías corregirlo (con leer mucho suele pasarse, además de práctica). Bueno, la descripción en sí no está mal, pero por ejemplo, repiter "empalagosos/empalagan" Busca sinónimos o frases que signifiquen lo mismo, es importante. O por ejemplo, la frase "de esa manera se me pegaban dentro de los dientes" está un poco mal construída. De todos modos, no es un mal texto para empezar. Texto de Marco Fui a la cocina, abri el refrigerador y encontre en lo profundo de este, un pequeño empaque lleno de galletas de chocolate, la abrí, agarre una de estas y devolví el paquete a el refrigerador. Fui comiendo poco a poco la galleta, yo estaba disfrutando su delicioso sabor dulce. Ame ese sabor, hacia tiempo que no probaba una galleta tan rica, comer de esta rica galleta es lo que siempre deseo porque su dulce sabor me trae lindos recuerdos de cuando era mas pequeño... mejor comeré otra. Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifMarco-kun ~ ¡I was here!Archivo:Lucario_mini.gif ~~ Penalización por faltas de ortografía: (abrí, encontré, agarré, amé, hacía, más) 1'5 Nota: 4 - 1'5 = 2'5 Observaciones: Los signos de puntuación están bastante mal. Me refiero a las comas, pones demasiadas. Deberías usar una mayor cantidad de puntos, ya que el lector necesita respirar, aunque sea mentalmente no sé si lo entiendes. El primer párrafo no era necesario, ya que yo solo te pedía la descripción de las sensaciones. De todos modos, no te penalizo por ello. Si te fijas no paras de repetir "galleta" Busca sinónimos. Me gusta la parte en la que hablas diciendo que te trae recuerdos de cuando eras más pequeño. Eso está bien porque informas al lector de algo de tu pasado. Y me gustó el final. De todos modos, el texto por sí solo (aunque estuviera libre de faltas) no es suficiente para aprobar. Texto de Brandon Fui a la cocina y agarre un frasco lleno de caramelos de frutas, tome al azar un caramelo y me salió una pastilla de naranja, al ver la pastilla pensé varias cosas a la vez: ¿Por qué surgió el color naranja? ¿Será por la fruta o viceversa? ¿Cómo es que le ponen el sabor de naranja a la pastilla? Lo próximo que hice fue agarrar el caramelo y echármelo a la boca, sucedió que: Casi me ahogaba y no me supo muy bien porque me lave los dientes. Pero al comerla sentí como se disolvía en mi boca y como el sabor se quedaba en mi boca, hasta que se hizo más pequeña y me la pase (Casi me vuelvo a ahogar) Lo gracioso que paso fue que me escaldo la lengua y comí piña, también estuvo muy sabrosa. Gracias Lau por prestarme atención, que tengas un buen día, no soy muy bueno redactando pero espero que sea claro. Brandon el Grovyle 01:49 22 may 2012 (UTC) ~~ Penalización por faltas de ortografía: (agarré, tomé, lavé, cómo, cómo, pasé, escaldó) 2 Nota: 3'75 - 2 = 1'75 Observaciones: Para empezar, no necesitas todos esos párrafos. La parte en la que te preguntas cosas no está nada mal, ya que con ello haces que el lector se haga esas mismas cuestiones y que piense. No deberías poner dos puntos en lugares como "sucedió que:" Simplemente explica lo que sientes cuando tomas el caramelo, no necesitas añadir que eso ocurrió, porque el lector no es estúpido y lo da por sentado. La última frase creo que sobraba casi en su totalidad. Lo de que te "escaldó la lengua" podías haberlo añadido en el párrafo anterior y lo de la piña era totalmente precindible. Además, deberías mejorar en las expresiones que utilizas. Sé que son por la forma de hablar y demás, pero yo nunca he visto en un libro cosas como "agarré el caramelo" o "me la pasé". Eso se arregla leyendo. Texto de King Fui para el piso de arriba de mi casa a buscar un dulce.En el tercer estante consegui una bolsa de chocolates blancos."Hershey's Cookies 'n' Creme" decía ahí mismo.Basicamente,era un chocolate blanco con galletas.Se sentía crujiente y al mismo tiempo suave. Era una sensación qué no se saboreaba todos los días.Su sabor,era,muy dulce.Cosa que no se me hacía muy empalagoso.De hecho,era una de las mejores sensaciones que probe en mi vida. Nasty Naughty Boy Who Wanna Dance With Somebody I Lost In Paradise And The Beautiful People Lies 18:16 21 may 2012 (UTC) ~~ Penalizaciones por faltas de ortografía: (conseguí, Básicamente, que, probé) 1 Nota: 6 - 1 = 5''' Observaciones: Para empezar, la expresión "Fui para el piso" está mal dicha. Se escribiría "Fui al piso". Después "de mi casa" es prescindible, ya que más o menos se puede suponer. Se podría evitar también el nombre del chocolate, de todos modos, tampoco está mal ponerlo. Me gustó la descripción, la contraposición de elementos como "crujiente y suave". Otra cosa que está mal es: "Su sabor,era,muy dulce" Ese "era" no necesita estar entre comas, debería ir sin ellas. Y la frase "Cosa que no se me hacía muy empalagoso" diría que está mal construída. Debería ser, juntándose con la anterior: "Su sabor era muy dulce. De todos modos, no se me hacía demasiado empalagoso" Y creo que exageraste un poco con el final aunque en los anuncios pongan a mujeres comiendo chocolate que parezca que están teniendo un orgasmo(? Por cierto, tu puntuación deja que desear (Entre las comas o puntos y la palabra a continuación hay un espacio). Aún así, me ha gustado para ser tu primer texto. Texto de Ainhoa Sacudí la bolsa de frutos secos, esperando encontrarme con un buen surtido de ellos, pero me equivocaba. Sólo uno cayó en mi mano. Como era el último que quedaba, lo puse sobre la mesa y lo analicé bien, intentando recordar todos los detalles para disfrutarlo mejor. La forma y el tamaño me sugerían a una aceituna, pues era pequeño y ovalado, pero la textura era áspera, como la lengua de un gato. Me lo coloqué en la lengua para gozar de su salado y ligeramente picante sabor, que provocó en mi lengua un efímero placer, que luego se transmitió en forma de cosquilleo hacia todo mi cuerpo. Cuando el sabor se extinguió, mordí. El quico crujió, partiéndose en incontables fragmentos diminutos y se repartieron por mi boca. Finalmente, tragué. Noté cómo resbalaba por mi garganta, produciéndome un pequeño picor a lo largo de su recorrido. Momentos después, toda sensación relacionada con la nutrición desapareció. Es increíble lo que puede durar un alimento tan pequeño si uno sabe apreciarlo. ~~ Penalización por faltas de ortografía: 0'0 Nota: '''7'75 Observaciones: Me ha gustado bastante. De lo único que podría quejarme es que quizás es un poco irreal. Me refiero a que una persona no se queda observando un quico y analizando sus curvas o formas aunque es lo que pedí en la tarea y tienes que estar "¡Pero si es lo que pediste! :yuno: La puntuación está muy bien. De lo poco que me quejo es de esto: "que provocó en mi lengua un efímero placer, que luego" ¿Lo has visto? Has repetido ese "que". Aunque parezca una tontería, no lo es, porque la verdad, es lo que más ha fastidiado el texto. Me gustó mucho la reflexión por así llamarla del final. Buen trabajo. [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| Kill all covie bastards ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| And finish the Fight]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 18:53 20 may 2012 (UTC) Texto de Carol En aquel recipiente de plástico, había un dulce de chocolate, un "brazo de gitano" más bien. Tenía decorados de chocolate blanco por su superficie, olía a azúcar, a azúcar glaseado que provenía de su interior; En efecto, azúcar glaseado, tambien con algunas partes rellenas de chocolate. Le pegue un pequeño bocado, la mezcla de chocolate con aquel azúcar glaseado provocó un estallido de sabores en mi boca. Una sensación dulce y azucarada recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el chocolate incluso se pegaba en mis dientes haciendo que el sabor perdurase más a pesar de haberme tragado el dulce ya. Asi que comencé a comerme el resto del dulce. Ponme buena nota maestra *cara tierna* (?) Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif¡Baka Survoir! Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif ¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal! Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif ~~ Penalizaciones por faltas de ortografía: (también, pegué, así) 0'75 Nota: 7 - 0'75 = 6'25 Observaciones: Tienes que buscar sinónimos. Si te fijas, repites mucho las palabras "azúcar", "chocolate", "galseado" y "dulce". Entiendo que sea difícil encontrarles palabras parecidas, pero hay que hacerlo. La puntuación no está mal, de todos modos deberías repasarla un poco. Me gusta la descripción: "provocó un estallido de sabores en mi boca" Es simple y llanamente lo que uno siente al meterse algo rico en la boca. En fin, no ha estado nada mal. Texto de Lobi Mordí de nuevo el plástico de la funda que protegía el alargado hielo, esperando hacerle un agujero. No hacía ni un minuto que lo había cogido del congelador, y aún así se descongelaba a una velocidad pasmosa. Cuando conseguí romper el plástico, empujé el hielo hacia arriba y le chupé. El agua del hielo descongelado superaba al zumo de naranja que tenía el hielo, por lo que el sabor apenas se notaba. Noté que no era liso del todo, tenía pequeños agujeritos. A pesar de su descongelación,estaba muy frío, y refrescaba mucho en aquel día de calor anormal. Cuando el largo hielo se descongeló entero, apenas quedaba un cuarto en la bolsa de plástico. El agua que quedaba ya se había disuelto con el colorante de naranja, que era pringoso, no sabía muy bien. Entonces descubrí que quedaba un trozito del frío material. Lo bañé bien en el líquido color naranja y me lo metí a la boca. No me duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para aguantar unos minutos más aquel insoportable día. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'La princesa Mononoke:']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'la princesa de los lobos']] 13:41 21 may 2012 (UTC) ~~ Penalización por faltas de ortografía: (lo, trocito) 0'5 Nota: 8'75 - 0'5 = 8'25 Observaciones: Podría decir que el texto está muy, muy bien. Te preguntarás a qué viene la falta del "lo". Pues verás, en la frase "empujé el hielo hacia arriba y le chupé" cometiste leísmo, que es la sustición del pronombre lo o la por un le. Aún así, el texto es bastante bueno, y me ha gustado mucho. Texto de Moka Como cada mañana, observo con mucha paciencia mi cuenco de leche con cereales y virutas de cereales. Las virutas de chocolate negro parecían tener azúcar glaseado, y una textura suave, por el contrario, los cereales tenían una forma amorfa y una textura áspera como la tierra. Flotaban un montón de cereales, y algunas virutas, porque la mayoría del chocolate quedaba en el fondo del cuenco. Cuando tomé la primera cucharada, parecía que bailaba en mi estómago. Al masticarlo, sentía el sabor del chocolate, y lo diferenciaba con los cereales, con la textura. Cuando noté que quedaban pocas, empecé a beberme la leche, que no sabía a nada, pero estaba deliciosa. Cuando me lo bebí, rápidamente me tomé las cucharadas de cereales blandos y virutas de chocolate. A veces, estos cereales, me los como a la hora de merendar, aunque, con mis ánimos, sabe diferente a los de la mañana. Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 20:37 20 may 2012 (UTC) ~~ Penalización por faltas de ortografía: (la) 0'25 Nota: 5'25 - 0'25 = 5''' Observación: No paras de repetir las palabras "cereales", "virutas" y "chocolate". Debes buscar sinónimos, ya que queda aburrido repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Necesitas mejorar la puntuación (utilizas demasiadas comas) Te preguntarás el por qué del "la" de las faltas de ortografía. En la frase "Cuando me lo bebí" cometiste loísmo, que es utilizar el lo en lugar del la o el le (en este caso era un la). Ten cuidado con estas cosas. Texto de Sapphi Fui a la cocina, y abrí el refrigerador para ver si encontraba algo para comer. No había nada de mi interés, asi que miré en la despensa y encontré mi cereal favorito "Cap'n Crunch". Cada vez que veía un trozo de ese delicioso cereal, aguaba mi lengua. Tomé un tazón y lo eché, y luego tomé un cartón de leche del refrigerador y derramé el líquido en el recipiente. Cogí una cuchara y comenzé a comerlo. El sabroso sabor de este cereal de dulce de maíz y avena y leche agregada, hacía satisfacción en mi boca. Para mí, era un cereal con sabor único e inigualable, de dura textura, pero de un crujiente y dulce sabor. Seguí comiendo y comiendo, hasta acabarme todo el tazón. No dejé ningún trozo, sería incapaz de dejar alguno. Tenía el estómago lleno, pero quería comer más, aunque lamentablemente ya no quedaba nada del cereal, pero eso sí, disfruté de su grandioso sabor. ♪αη αηgєℓ ιη тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ...Archivo:Youki_Angel_by_Sapphi.gif¿¢αη уσυ ѕтαу ωιтн мє?♪ 22:10 23 may 2012 (UTC) ~~ Penalización por faltas de ortografía: (así) 0'25 Nota: 7'25 - 0'25 = '''7 Observaciones: Es una descripción... Cómo decirlo... Muy adornada para ser una simple descripción de unos cereales. Quiero decir, sé que os he pedido una descripción de un alimento, y sé que es algo complicado, pero no debéis magnificar algo tan exageradamente. Porque el lector no se va a creer que unos cereales son tan awesomes. Por el resto, no está mal exceptuando la puntuación y el exceso del "y". No está nada mal para ser tu primer texto, buen trabajo :3